


Unreserved for Him

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cuckolding, Jealousy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a ciswoman, Threesome - F/M/M, Yoosung cucks V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: V inhaled the rosy scent of her shampoo again, desperate for contact or a reminder that there was a part of her that still smelled likeherand not Yoosung. She leaned her head back - not for him, but because Yoosung was pushing in. Small gasps left her lips that were too far from his and her arm tightened around his neck. Not for him - but because Yoosung felt good for her.“N-not too fast, Yoosung…”“I like it when you say my name like that,” he groaned.No. No, no-“Yoosung,”she dragged out. It was sensuous, loud, full of meaning - said with all the want of a lusty woman and all the need of a lover.Except it wasn’t his name.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Unreserved for Him

**Author's Note:**

> As copy-pasted from my previous V smut fic ["A Star Was Killed"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647576):
> 
> Apparently (after my own personal research) V, Rika, and Vanderwood have the least amount of smut in the fandom. So I, Lokiiwood, did what must be done. No, I am not taking criticism on this.

If he'd learned to say no, maybe they wouldn't have an open relationship. If he'd learned to say no, maybe Yoosung wouldn't have come over. If he'd learned to say no, maybe V wouldn't have his hands bound to the chair behind his back. And maybe, just  _ maybe _ his junior, the one who hated him most - wouldn't be fucking his girlfriend right in front of him. Yoosung was insatiable, eyes fixed with a lusty haze on his lover’s bare ass, only occasionally flicking sweaty bangs out of his face and using the moment of distraction to shoot a dark, appraising look at V.

Yoosung was pleased with this arrangement and made sure V knew it.

The naked woman between them was bent over, head rested in his lap, with her hands gripping the sides of the chair to prop herself up best she could. Which wasn’t much. She was close enough for V to smell her fresh shampoo, the rosy scent wafting to his nostrils from her hair splayed across his legs. She moved with every thrust of Yoosung behind her, both of them panting. V wished it was him and instead settled for drinking in the intoxicating scent of sex and sweat.

She looked up at him with an exhausted but gentle smile, and once again V couldn't bring himself to protest. She must think he wanted this more than her with the way his rigid hard-on uncomfortably sat under her chin. And with every thrust, she'd feel it twitch from the movement that gave him no sense of relief but the hope of one that would never come.

He wanted something from this exchange,  _ anything _ . V struggled against his bonds as she cried out from one particularly hard thrust that sent her arms shaking. Yoosung slowed down, massaging one hand up her back. She shivered and turned her smile toward him instead.

She looked so happy being made love to by another man. 

Resent twisted hot in V’s gut like an iron press. He couldn’t bear to look at her lack of attention on him and instead glared up at Yoosung. Yoosung didn’t notice, smiling back at his girlfriend with a lovestruck stare he’d recognize anywhere. His fists clenched and he huffily shook against his bonds with sore wrists.

“H-hey…”

She began to turn her head back to regard him but Yoosung bent over, snatching her chin with his hand.

“K-kiss me,” he demanded.

She arched her back to comply and V growled, fidgeting even more. His voice was a ragged whisper, desperate with fear and longing.  _ “Hey…” _

But his girlfriend ignored him as Yoosung’s lips found hers, wet smacking popping noisily in the air. V felt his breaths come in uneven as he watched them hungrily taste the other with a ferocity that should only be reserved for him.

Yoosung gently pulled out and away.

“D-do you want to change positions?”

He looked so eager with those big, violet eyes that V knew his girlfriend wouldn’t refuse him. She nodded happily, standing up and stretching out her limbs.

Yoosung’s eyes looked past her to him, a small smile - devilish, knowing - alighting his sweaty brow.

“Sit on him and face me?”

“Oh - sure.”

V’s mouth felt dry. He was powerless to the heavy weight of his girlfriend carefully sitting near his boner, trying not to crush it. She hooked an arm around his neck and shot him a brief but appreciative smile before grinning at Yoosung. Her legs spread for him and Yoosung approached slowly, standing between V’s legs and letting her guide his cock back to her entrance.

V inhaled the rosy scent of her shampoo again, desperate for contact or a reminder that there was a part of her that still smelled like  _ her  _ and not Yoosung. She leaned her head back - not for him, but because Yoosung was pushing in. Small gasps left her lips that were too far from his and her arm tightened around his neck. Not for him - but because Yoosung felt good for her.

“N-not too fast, Yoosung…”

“I like it when you say my name like that,” he groaned.

_ No. No, no- _

_ “Yoosung, _ ” she dragged out. It was sensuous, loud, full of meaning - said with all the want of a lusty woman and all the need of a lover.

Except it wasn’t his name. V’s head dropped to the side. He wished he wasn’t so damn hard when it hurt just as much. He grinded what he could against her, hearing her gasp of surprise turn into a fit of giggles.

“Keep doing that,  _ V _ ,” Yoosung laughed, “It makes me feel even better for her.”

How could she not hear the malice in his voice? V swallowed his pride and did what he was told, moving his hips and being rewarded with his girlfriend’s even louder cries.

“Ah - yes, yes, Yoosung… Ah, right there, like that… It hits so deep when I’m moved like this!”

“D-does it feel that good, MC?”

“Yes - oh, don’t stop.”

“I won’t, I won’t…”

Yoosung leaned in, capturing her lips once more in a feverish kiss that left MC quivering against him. V was doing more than watching and feeling his girlfriend get fucked, he was  _ helping _ her. But that didn’t stop his grinding nor his sinking heart the more they spoke.

“T-tell me more, MC. I want you to tell me I’m doing well…”

“Ooh, Yoosung. I love it so much, you’re doing amazing… You feel so good!”

“Tell me I’m the best.”

“Yes, yes, oh yes Yoosung, you’re the best. You’re the best _ best _ ever, I’ve never felt this good before!”

“I’m the best you’ve ever had?”

“Mhmm, mhmm!”

Yoosung laughed, kissing her cheek and looking right into V’s wide eyes. Only he could see the wicked grin on Yoosung’s face now, or the cruel way he asked her:

“Can I cum?”

V’s bottom lip quivered. He’d never felt this before - was it anger? It was overwhelming him, making his fists feel like they could punch through concrete. He shook violently and uselessly against the bonds and his chair, much to the delighted sigh of his girlfriend who was blissfully unaware of his distress.

“You w-wanna cum?” she asked.

“Can I take the condom off and finish on you?”

“Oh, Yoosung, of course…”

“No,” V finally brought himself to say. Then, a louder - “No!”

MC went rigid. “Huh? Why not?”

He didn’t have a reason at this point and the outburst was quickly skimmed over as Yoosung drew her attention away once more with a gentle hand to her cheek. V kept quiet and did nothing as he watched Yoosung pull himself out, strip off the condom, and then let himself be jerked by his girlfriend’s hand.

V did nothing when Yoosung took over, pressing his erection against his girlfriend’s stomach and dragging the head down and across her skin.

V did nothing when Yoosung pointed at her crotch and moaned her name, watching his cum spill down her crotch and between her legs.

And V did nothing when Yoosung rubbed his cum-ridden cock against his girlfriend’s clit until she, too, was moaning a name that did not belong to her.

The aftershock of her orgasm made her legs finally fall around his thighs and she leaned her back fully against him with a satisfied laugh.

“Oh, that was amazing…”

“Yeah?” Yoosung panted, leaning in to kiss her again. She giggled and gave him a small peck before playfully pushing him away.

“Yes. But it’s V’s turn now, he’s suffered enough.”

V shook his head against her back.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I…”

V gulped, only realizing the ugly truth of his excuse as he said it aloud, exasperated with himself, with Yoosung, and with the whole situation. He didn’t want to cry but he could. His voice was broken, murmured into the rosy scent of his girlfriend’s hair. “... I already came.”  
  



End file.
